Slave of Life
by EvilDemonChild
Summary: Bella has become a slave rather than an adult. She is then sold to the one and only Edward Cullen. What surprises are waiting for her? Will the past unfold right before everyone's eyes? AH. AU. Set at the end of 1800s and begins near the 1900s in England. Bella has nothing. She barely owns the name that is attached to her. A name that can be taken away from her.
1. Chapter 1 - updated

_Bella has become a slave rather than an adult. She is then sold to the one and only Edward Cullen. What surprises are waiting for her? Will the past unfold right before everyone's eyes? All Human. Set at the end of 1800s and begins near the 1900s in England, UK._

**_This is a rewrite of the original so please bear with me as I continue to update each and every chapter. Thank you to all of the readers of this fanfiction. I love you all!_**

* * *

><p>The flowers started to bloom as the sun rose into the sky. The ocean kissed the soft, smooth sand, caressing it with its waves. Fairies danced around the roses like bees searching for nectar. They chimed and chirped as they carried their baskets of berries towards the fairy kingdom. White clouds skated slowly across the sky. Life blossomed into everything that the light from the sun touched and the waves washed away the sand on a blissful journey on some uncharted island. If life was anything like this, it would be greatly desired. Unfortunately, not everyone wanted to live in the mockery that we call a country.<p>

The putrid smell of faeces hung in the air. The horse's hooves clipped and clopped around the deprived town whilst pulling the carriages with aristocrats inside. People of all status flooded the streets. Children threw a ball between them and parents scurried around the marketplace. On the streets several orphans squabbled over mouldy leftovers. That was before the police came around to disassemble them or send them to the workhouse. No one wanted to be sent to the workhouses. Some children didn't make it out alive.

The picturesque beach seemed like a dream that would never come true.

I had woken to the stench of the unpleasant odour of the sewage. Light streamed through the cracked windows. _Time to get up _I thought. Having slept on the freezing floorboard was felt like a blessing in comparison to sleeping outside in the bitter November night. Outside, you could be picked up by the police and taken to the workhouse. If you weren't rich enough to live in this world, you were fit enough to make everyone else's life better by doing the dirty work. The best part of not living on the streets is that I could at least make a fire in the morning when I woke in the shack, this shack I call a home.

When the owners of the shack arouse from their deep slumber, they would expect breakfast to be made and the room to be at a moderate temperature and cleanliness. Though, in this small shack, it was nearly impossible to clean and it was impossible to keep the heat in. My life wasn't even my own. The only thing I had of my own was my name. Isabella. I had been sold to slavery and my name was all I could remember.

Even at the tender age of fifteen, you knew nothing and your owner knew everything.

"Your days here are numbered, Isabella. Mary is expecting Nigel to be ready for work in 3 weeks," Randal said as he walked into the room. Reaching sixteen seemed to be the end of your life in my world. The person before me was reported dead after living a month on the streets. My owner, Randal, had always thrown us out when his wife was pregnant. When we were old enough to fend for ourselves we were kicked out. Randal was a very small fat man who loved his money more than he loved his wife. His definition of love was money. He hadn't ever loved anyone in his life. I was sure of it.

Randal had taken us from the orphanage. We were all expecting a happier life. That was until we saw the state of the shack and the other children. They weren't happy, they were mostly dead inside. Mary, his wife, was the opposite of him; she was tall and thin and she loved everything about herself. Her long mucky blonde hair held no beauty anymore. Randal was a pervert and took Mary in when she was only young. Her mother had given her to Randal so that he didn't take her mother's money. The only interest these people shared was money and sex.

Randal took a strand of my hair and gave it a tug. He smirked and stared back at Mary after sitting down in the rocking chair.

"Mary, when is our baby due?"

"In 2 weeks, my love, why do you ask?" Mary brushed her hands on her apron and sat beside Randal pulling out what looked like knitting. The other children were just waking ready to participate in their daily tasks.

"Do you know anyone that will want Isabella and her virtue? I simply seem to let her go. She'd make a fine toy. I wish to give her to one of our friends if possible then we can play with our little toy forever," Randal sniggered eyeing me up and down as if I was a prize winning pig.

"I'm sure I can find someone. Hopefully someone filthy stinking rich! Should I go to church and find a promising man to take her?" Mary asked smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Yes, my darling, take it with you. Wash it up and give it a clean dress" Randal plotted in his head. Mary grabbed my wrists and dragged me to her and Randal's room. She positioned me by a basin after removing the rags that we wore instead of clothes and used the cold water left from earlier to wash me. She grinned after letting the freezing water fall onto my head. I shivered and internally screamed in agony at the cold biting at my skin. The November wind and the cold water was enough to have me shivering. That had earned me a clip around the ear.

"Don't move!" She shouted. She pulled a brush through my hair and tied it securely in a braid. She threw the dress at me to put on, tying the corset as tight as it could go.

"Behave Isabella or you won't be able to be sold at a high price" She sneered. Mary was only interested in the money. She was egotistical. No wonder she was married to Randal. She needed the little money he had.

As we strolled into the church, we sat in the pews waiting for the minister to finish the service. Mary was eyeing up everyone that walked into church. She made sure to check what they were wearing and what they looked like. Many eligible men were there with their mothers so Mary made sure to check when they gave offerings. The service ended and Mary spotted a young man who didn't even look a few years older than me. He had his mother attached to his arm.

"Oh Esme dear, is that you?" Mary flaunted over to them and hugged Esme softly. Esme's golden curls flowed down her back and her green dress was encrusted with tiny emeralds. Rich people. Mary was a quick thinker when it came to picking men and women. Esme's son was more handsome than anyone I had ever met. His skin was as smooth as alabaster and his eyes were a smoldering green colour. As if his eyes were emeralds but what could I really compare it to? I had never seen a real emerald before. I'd heard Mary talking to Randal about them but nothing more. His smile. It was enough to make me swoon. He was a God. I'm sure he was!

"Mary, pregnancy is very becoming of you, you look superb! And who, may I ask, is this?" Esme inquired. She stared at me looking me up and down. She had a gorgeous smile. Just like her son's.

"This is my daughter Isabella. We, Randal and I, were hoping to find a husband for her. No luck yet though! You'd think a pretty one like this would scoop one up by now!" Mary joked. Esme tried to suppress a grimace. So did I.

"Well, it just happens that Edward, my youngest, is looking for a woman to wed" She switched her gaze over to look at the young man. "Edward, greet Isabella properly!" Edward's eyes connected with mine a second time. He kissed the top of my hand.

"Hello Isabella, it is nice to meet you" I froze. The voice of an angel escaped his lips. Edward was beyond extraordinary; both in looks and manners.

He wouldn't want me or want to even know me when he knows where I have come from.


	2. Chapter 2 - updated

_Bella has become a slave rather than an adult. She is then sold to the one and only Edward Cullen. What surprises are waiting for her? Will the past unfold right before everyone's eyes? All Human. Set at the end of 1800s and begins near the 1900s in England, UK._

**_This is a rewrite of the original so please bear with me as I continue to update each and every chapter. Thank you to all of the readers of this fanfiction. I love you all!_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Attraction: _the action or power of evoking interest in or liking for someone or something._

Attraction is strange. It takes one or various encounters for someone to be attracted to something or someone. At that moment of meeting Edward, I felt myself pulled to him. I felt like I had to be close to him. I had to be near him or touching him. I felt that way when Edward looked at me. His emerald eyes sparkled as he stood in front of the vibrant stained glass. They pierced into my soul and brought me to life. I had never felt alive until that moment. My heartbeat spiked and I felt myself falling for him. His unusual crooked smile on his face looked like it was chiselled by God himself. He brushed his suit down and looked at his mother. Did he even want to be here? Kissing my hand? I hope he did. Mary nudged my arm.

"It is nice to meet you, Edward. My name is Isabella," I murmured shyly as I hid my face from him. It was heating up as I gazed at Edward. His eyes were locked with mine. I blushed. I wanted to know more about him. I hoped he accepted Mary's proposal. My attraction to him was growing with him in my presence.

"Isabella is looking for a husband. That is one of the reasons we are here today other than being here to pray to our Lord and saviour. We are praying she finds a husband soon before my love, Randal, throws her out onto the streets or sells her chastity to the highest bidder," Mary claimed. "Or worse…"

As Mary spewed her half lies, I sat down in a pew near them and began to read a verse of the Bible. However, the truth was, I didn't know how to read. I had never been taught or I wasn't fortunate enough to learn. I bet Edward knew how to read. I'd love to listen to him read aloud all day and night. I blushed again thinking out of turn. What if Edward was already engaged? I would have lost my chance to truly love him. Mary and Esme had gone off into their own little world once I began to decipher the text.

Frustrated, I placed the book onto the seat next to me. Reading and writing was such a beautiful thing. You could lose yourself in the books and you could create your own stories or texts. However, girls weren't as fortunate as boys. Reading and writing was for the boys or the rich families. A boy who used to live with us called Riley used to read to us. He'd tell us tales he'd heard on the streets. Riley was very considerate. He gave up his share of bread so the younger ones could eat. He would place what we called a blanket around everyone to keep us warm. I missed Riley.

"Can you read?" I jumped at Edward's voice.

"Oh Edward you scared me," I whispered. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. He was so handsome. I didn't have the right to even be in his presence. I didn't want to admit that I couldn't read. I shook my head quickly then put my head down ashamed.

"A beautiful woman like you shouldn't hide her face. Our mothers are plotting," He chuckled, I shook my head furiously. I was not beautiful. I was not the daughter of that…that hag! His eyebrows furrowed.

"_She _is not my mother. My mother is gone. She didn't want me," I plucked up the courage to say that to him about Mary. Many people would have sneered at me and called me ungrateful but Edward didn't do that. He didn't look surprised.

"I know." Edward said in a low voice. "Randal and Mary are notorious for taking orphans and making them act like slaves. Do you want to get out of that life, Isabella?" He asked. I looked up at him in disbelief. Mary and Randal's life was basically advertised to the whole of the town. All of London must have known. Could he really save me? How could I trust that he could save me? What if he was a murderer or worse? What if he wanted to sell me as soon as he had me? Nodding swiftly, I stared silently up to Edward meeting his eyes. Was he for real? I hoped he could save me from them.

Mary and Esme had finished talking and the rest of the people in the church left. Sunday was a busy day in the Church. This was one of the first times that I had been to Church. Randal and Mary were never in Church usually. Esme hugged Mary and curtsied to me. Edward bowed to Mary and had left me with a kiss on the knuckles before coming close enough so I could hear him breathing.

"I will convince my mother Isabella. You will NOT be sold at all. You will not be a slave," He growled into my ear. I hoped what he said was true. Does his family have that much influence within this city?

Mary tugged me towards the exit gripping my wrist with as much strength as she could manifest. She gnashed her teeth together and her face burned red with fury. Even the tips of her ears were red. I had never seen her so angry before. Mary usually kept to herself. Randal usually was the one to shout at us and hurt us.

"Why did you have to be so beautiful? Why did Esme insist on taking you in instead of letting you marry him? You could have made a pretty penny" She said angrily gripping my wrist tighter. She had lost her lady-like complexion as she strode towards the shack we called home. I didn't want to know what was going to happen after that. She was on a rampage.

"RANDAL!" She screamed forcing me inside.

"WHAT! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M CONTROLLING THE SLAVES?" He bellowed shaking the entire shack. He had the others running around helplessly cleaning and fetching him stuff.

"Esme wants to take her off of our hands," Mary said.

"And?" Randal asked softly.

"For free" Randal stood up forcing whatever was in his hands towards the other children in the room. Eric, one of the oldest, was by Randal's side ready for the next order. Eric was on the floor wiping up the blood from his lip and the blood from the floorboards. He was wet through and shivering. He must have annoyed Randal again. I told them not to do anything out of the ordinary. Maybe Randal had drank again.

"Well that won't happen. Let's see how much she wants her when she is banged and bruised up," He plotted. "Eric, you dirty mongrel. Pass me my cane" Eric crawled over from his previous position cautiously. Eric's black greasy hair was slicked back and dripping wet. Randal had dunked Eric into the bucket of cold water. Water and blood was dripping down onto the floor. He had been struck again. Eric handed Randal the cane and scrambled away out of sight.

Randal yanked the braid of my hair hard forcing me to look up at him. He towered over me. He was stronger than me. He knew how to put us in our place. He spat on my face. I closed my eyes quickly and tried to move away. He then pulled the cane back and smacked it across my back several times then on my face. It stung. I felt the old incisions opening up. I felt the new ones forming. This was normal for us. Every Sunday, instead of saying grace around the table we would be hit, dunked and burnt. For no reason. He pushed me across the fall then began to kick me. He first kicked me in the stomach area. I tried to hold back the scream. If we screamed it would only make him want to hit us more.

"Michael, pass me my tea!" He shouted. Michael, one of the youngest, scrambled towards Randal and passed him his cup. I knew what he was going to do before he did it. He threw the cup at my body, the bare bits turning red as the hot water burned my skin. He spat on me again before turning to Mary.

"Mary, would you send a message onto Esme and tell her that if she wants Isabella _alive_ she will have to pay at least £200 for her," Randal snarled. Mary scurried away from the room to write the letter. Michael quickly put on his pumps and got ready to send the message to the Cullen household. Michael was the delivery boy for Randal. He was the only one who didn't get beaten as much as we did.

"Go change now, you silly girl, and prepare me a new cup of tea" Randal sneered at me placing the cane on the table next to his chair. I changed out of the dress and put it in Mary's room on the washing pile. The blood seeped through my clothes which made them stick to my body more. I quickly made Randal his cup of tea and hesitantly moved back to the kitchen. The parts that he had thrown tea on me were still searing. It hurt to move. After that, I helped the boys and girl wash and clean them up. Exiting the bathroom, they hurried to do their jobs before supper.

A piece of bread for each of us was handed out to go with our watery soup. I slipped my bread in my pocket for later. We all sat on the floor eating. Mary walked in with a devilish smile as if she had caught me hiding food. She sat at the table slurping her soup and rubbing her stomach. Randal joined her as she opened the letter Michael had brought back.

"Baby we are in with the money!" She squealed. "They want her ready by tomorrow" I sighed. Anything would be better than living in here; well technically, it was winter so staying outside was not an option. Most of the children died out there. I would miss my brothers and sister. Angela was the youngest. The boys were nearly as old as me. Michael, Eric and Ben only had a few years left in this hell-hole then if they couldn't survive on their own, they would have to go back to Randal. I was more worried for Angela. She was only 4 years old. She refused to open her mouth because of Randal. She wouldn't speak. It was if she didn't know how to speak. She just did as she was told. We lay on the floor with a thin piece of fabric covering us; we fell asleep and hoped that we would still be alive in the morning. We hoped that something would take Randal and Mary away from us. We hoped it was soon.

"Izzy?" Someone whispered. It was Angela. It hurt to sleep. I couldn't sleep, neither could anyone else. The beatings today were more brutal than they had ever been.

"Angela?" I questioned. She nodded into my back holding onto my clothes more.

"Izzy, I'm going to miss you. If, your new husband is nice, will you come back for me? Will you miss me when you're gone?" She murmured. I nodded twice. Tears welling up inside my eyes, I couldn't leave her here. She was too young. I needed to be with her always.

"Will you and your new husband be my mummy and daddy?" She asked. My eyes watered and before I knew it tears was falling onto the floor. I couldn't hold the tears in anymore. The boys were snoring now and I could hear Angela's soft yawns. I nodded again. I would be there for her to the very end. No one deserves this life. I had to help Angela. Nothing else mattered. Not even my own happiness.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Past Readers: Please read and tell me how you like the alterations to the story. I hope you like them!<strong>

**Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is Chapter 3. Sorry for making you wait so long. I just wanted to answer some questions about what has been said in reviews. Bella is only 15 going on 16 like I stated in Chapter 1. I have based this around the beginning of 1900s and the end of the 1800s. I'm sorry if anyones is at a loose end, I will tie it up eventually. Thank you for your reviews so far. They really have helped.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3 – Pardon Me<span>

Waking up crying isn't something to be happy about. Angela was still curled up against my back. She felt so cold. The bruises from Randal's hits had darkened. The boys were still snoring quite loudly except for Eric, he wasn't there. I rose from the place on the floor and walked to the window. The windy night had shaken the gate off of the fence. The sun shone on the once dark streets of London. The first real sunny day we had ever had. Most of the children had school today, not us. We had to stay home to cook and clean for Randal and Mary.

"When do they want her?" I heard Randal whisper.

"In the afternoon, to be ready for Edward to collect her," Mary whispered back. The walls were paper thin, if any was going on Eric and Mike were the first ones to know. Monday was by far the best day for us. Randal would be gone plus Mary always went out to see her friends.

"Stay here today, even if it means bringing your friends here," Randal muttered. Mary didn't respond. She must have nodded because there was silence after that.

Being the first one to wake up you had certain responsibilities – Light the fire and you should prepare the breakfast. That was normally my job. Eric sat in the kitchen washing his face in the dirty water.

"You know that won't help the cuts," I told him. He stared at me wide eyed. The fire wasn't on and breakfast wasn't on the table. He brought some more water in and placed it on the side. I reached for his face. The cuts were already infected. I may not have been a doctor but I sure as hell knew what an infection looked like. I dipped a piece of cloth in the water and wiped his face of the dried blood.

"You get the fire started. I'll warm the porridge after," I ordered. I picked up pieces of fruit and cut them up ready to be eaten. I took a piece and split it in half. I tossed it to Eric and he ate it quickly. Slowly everyone made it into the dining room. Randal and Mary sitting to the table they waited greedily for their morning meal. I poured out the porridge into Mary and Randal's bowls. I spilt a little when pouring it into Mary's bowl.

_Slap. _

The agonizing thing about realising you've just been hit is that everyone stares at you. Mary snarled as Randal ate his porridge silently laughing to himself.

"Just 'cause you are off with the _Cullen's_ does not give you the right to spill food. Mop it up then all of you hurry along and do your chores!" Mary demanded, her upper lip rising as she growled. Mary was a lot skinnier than Randal but she did not like to spare food. Food was to be eaten not lost.

"Isabella once you have cleaned up, you will come into town with me. I need you to go and pick up my books," Randal ordered. He slurped the rest of his meal and ate what was left in the pan. I hid the fruit in my apron pockets. Mary and Randal had no patience for fruit. I was either rotting or waiting to be eaten. I cleaned up the mess and silently handed everyone a piece of apple. I hid the rest under the floorboards in a box so that the others can go and get some more. I followed Randal to the door and opened it for him. He linked his arm with mine then proceeded to drag me through the market. Randal worked as a butcher however he liked to read so picking up his books was a test. You choose to run, you are dead. You get the books and take them home, you live. You go into the butchers, just hope that you will survive.

"Remember Isabella. Take them home as quickly as you can. Do not stop or the _Cullens _will be dealing with a corpse or a horribly beaten daughter" He snarled and released me.

I took this opportunity to quickly walk to the book store. Randal had ordered the books last week so paying wouldn't be a problem. I planned in my head that I would go in there and get the books then run home. That was until I saw him.

"Pardon me, Miss Isabella, will you come with me?" The angelic voice asked. _Edward. _I stood in shock. I shuck my head violently and rushed past him. I walked up to the shop assistant.

"I am here to collect Randal Butterworth's books," I said sheepishly.  
>"He hasn't paid, miss," The shopkeeper announced.<p>

"He told me he had," He shook his head. Randal had left me at a dead end. I nodded and walked from the book store contemplating whether or not to go to the butchers and tell him.

"ISABELLA!" A voice shouted. I turned to the voice to see Edward running down the street holding up what seemed to be books. "Give those to him and keep that vile bastard away from you. Who hit you, Isabella?" He passed me the books and caressed my cheek with his thumb. I winced in pain.

"His wife Mary, I spilled some porridge and she slapped me. Randal had given us our beating last night" My voice broke. Why did I just admit that to a stranger?

"I will come for you in approximately two hours. Pass that message onto Mary that the money will be hers and I will take you away from that horrible place," He pleaded with me in a powerful voice. He touched my cheek again and held my head in his hands. "No-one will ever hurt you again Isabella"

I ran back to the shack I call home and gave the books and the message to Mary. She grinned from ear to ear like a chesure cat.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this chapter, I know its short, sorry. I only did this today. Trust me. Honestly I don't think that it is any good but other opinions sway me other ways *cough* Callum *cough*<strong>

**Just saying. All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. But Sorry Randal and Mary are mine . Oh and Randal's Spawn in Marys tummy. Just Saying.**

**GUESS WHAT?  
>ITS FUCKING 25 days til CHRISTMAS!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**So everyone, sorry its taken me so long to upload but ideas are hard to come by. To answer some questions - Randal and Mary have only one child and the evil spawn is still in Mary's stomach. All of them Mike, Eric, Ben, Angela and Bella have either been adopted or taken off the streets to live as slaves. I know that sometimes it can be confusing but yeah...strange, confusing fanfics are the best ones to read :') Ask any question and I will get back to you somehow. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4 – To Write Love On Her Arms<span>

I missed my parents. I wanted my father to be the one to walk me down the aisle. How could they leave me like this? Renee and Charlie were my parents. They died when I was a child. I have never had a childhood that is worth sharing to my kids. I've just been alone. Alone and sold into slavery.

"Mary! Sweetheart! Why must you interrupt me at work?" Randal shouted as he entered the room. The whole shack shook violently as he slammed the door shut.

"He'll be here in the hour," Mary said motionlessly. She patted her dress down and pulled her dirty blonde locks behind her ears. Her stomach stuck out prominently as she slouched back down, her small frame holding the baby. Randal threw his coat down then kissed Mary. Slowly, I made my way to the room we shared. I pulled out the apple and broke it into pieces. Angela was nestled in the corner of the room with her finger in her mouth and her long black hair draped over her face.

"Angela hunny, please will you wake up? I need to say my goodbyes" Her eyes darted open. Tears welled up in her eyes and slid down her cheeks.

"Don't leave me Izzy. I don't want to be alone. Don't leave me with _them_," Angela whispered into my ear. I wiped her tears with the sleeve of my dress and brushed back her hair.

"Angela I will come back for you. I promise. Just stay here for a little while and keep your mouth closed and do as you're told. I don't want you to get hurt baby girl," I murmured back holding her tightly to my chest. I'd miss this room. I'd miss this 'house'. I'd miss the boys but most of all I'd miss Angela. She was the closest thing I had to family.

_Knock._

There was a knock at the door.

_Knock. Knock. _

There it was again. I raced to the door and yanked it open. Edward was behind the door. Wet from the rain, I had only just realised then that it was in fact raining. He leant in close so that I could feel his breath on my cheek.

"Where are they Isabella?" He sneered. I had never heard him so aggravated before. I pointed into the kitchen. He nodded, pulling me along with him.

"Randal," He nodded. "Mary," He forced a smile. He saw Eric and Mike cleaning the floor and mopping up with dirty dish water. The scars were more visible on both of them.

"Children, go to your room!" Randal ordered, slamming his huge chubby hand on the table. The shack shook again.

"Here is your money and I would like for Isabella to come with me now," He growled. He threw a bag of coins on the table. Randal grinned.

"Have her. Keep her on a tight leash boy, she is a feisty one," I nearly puked in my own mouth at Randal's crude comment. Edward tightened his loose grip on my arm. Edward's top lip quivered as he dragged me towards the door.

"Wait," I whispered, he stared at me in shock. "I have to say goodbye, Edward they are my family. Not Randal and Mary but the others." He allowed me to say goodbye and I all but ran to their room. I hugged Eric, Mike and Ben. I gave Angela a kiss on the head but as I turned to leave I saw Edward in the doorway watching me. He studied Angela and the boys almost with remorse.

When we left the shack, I looked back hoping to see Angela in the window. She was not there. I cried silently to myself.

"Why are you so sad to leave _that _place?" Edward wondered, his head tilted to the side while we were in the car. The driver rolled the screen down so he wouldn't hear the story.

"Angela."

"The little girl?" I nodded.

"She's important to me. I love her. I didn't want to leave her," I held my head in my hands, tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Isabella..." He tried.

"Bella," I contradicted. I hated the name Isabella. "If I am to forget about that life, first things first I don't want to be called Isabella. I am 15 not 50!" I huffed.

"Bella, we are here," He stated as he looked out the window. I turned to look out the window with him. The house was huge. Vines clung to the building and beautiful flowers, some I'd never seen before, were in the garden. The stone house looked more comfortable than the old shack I used to sleep in. As the driver parked close to the steps, Edward guided me to the front door and I shivered slightly. It was cold outside.

"Alice? Are you home?" Edward shouted through the house. A few seconds later, a fairy skipped down the steps. Her hair was short and spiked out in different directions a daisy chain clung to the spikes of her hair. Her dress was pretty - Prettier than any of Mary's dresses. I gazed at the pink dress she wore with awe. She was so pretty and I had to match up with her. I had no idea why they wanted me. A charity case? A lost cause?

"Hello, I'm Alice it's nice to meet you finally Isabella. Edward has told us so much!" She giggled. I could see Edwards blush.

"She likes to go by Bella, Alice. Bella this is my sister-in-law Alice. She is married to Jasper and you will see him at dinner. Emmett and Rosalie do not live here anymore but they will be at dinner hopefully. As for Carlisle and Esme they are in the study, we will meet with them shortly," He finished. Edward lost me when he introduced me to Alice. "Alice will you go get some clean clothes for Bella and maybe run a bath. I'm sure she wants to be cleaned up for dinner," He smirked, eyeing me as he left the room. Alice dragged me up the stairs and into a very pink covered room.

"You'll love everyone. They all think of you as family. I can't wait to have you as my sister. Gosh is that the time! Let's get you cleaned up!" She spoke so fast it was untrue. After all the washing and prepping Alice finally released me from her clutches.

"Alice will I ever see my family ever again?"

"I don't know how to answer that Bella. I will speak to Edward about it, I'm sure he will accompany you after the wedding," She smirked. She braided my hair loosely and left the room.

What was I doing here? Why are they treating me so nicely? I don't belong here.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this chapter, I only did this today. Trust me. I just come up with the ideas and type them on. Correct me if there are any mistakes. Or anything you'd like to happen in the fanfic. <strong>

**Honestly I don't think that it is any good but other opinions sway me other ways *cough* Callum *cough* And you beautiful reviewers obviously.**

**Just saying. All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. But Sorry Randal and Mary are mine . Oh and Randal's Spawn in Marys tummy. Just Saying.**

**GUESS WHAT?  
>ITS FUCKING 22 days til CHRISTMAS!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**To answer some questions, Callum is my best friend and has been proving me wrong throughout this writing progress. Don't worry about Baby Angela she will be saved. Hope you like this chapter it comes with loads of goodies. Never ever have I thought about using the term - goodies - in my writing. What am I coming to? **

**So here it is folks Chapter 5**

**Love - Shona**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5 – What am I to you? <span>

Family, what does family actually mean? There is no specific meaning to it. Some say that family should only be the people whose family you were born into. A dream would be impossible for me to have but I have one. I dream of having a family with a husband who would love me for me. Unfortunately, I would never have a family like that and I hoped that who ever Esme was going to pass me off to would at least not hurt me like Randal did. I always hoped for a better beginning to my life. Being able to be the child who gets to play hop – scotch or bounce a ball around or play marbles, maybe dance in the rain. I knew that it was a lot to ask for but I never had a childhood.

"Bella, I'm coming in," There was a knock at the door then Edward walked in. "Oh my, you look so beautiful Bella," Edward smiled his crooked smile that could send my heart flying in a millisecond.

"Thank you," I whispered. I wasn't used to using my voice as much as this.

"Bella, Alice asked me about your concerns. I saw how you treated Angela and I sincerely hope that Randal and Mary will let you see the children. How long were you with them?" He asked rubbing circles into the back of hand. Frowning, I looked up at him, his gorgeous emerald eyes stared up at me.

"I can't remember. I remember being with my mum and dad but they left me. They left me with _Randal_ and _Mary_. I was there for manual labour and nothing else. I couldn't have a normal childhood. How old are you, Edward?" I clenched my teeth hoping that he wouldn't strike me or call me anything hurtful.

"I am 18 years old, I turned 18 this June. My mother told me you were 15, to be 16 in a few weeks... am I correct?" He asked hesitantly. I looked up in shock and nodded.

"Why do you look so shocked, Bella? Am I too old?" I shook my head. He laughed, pulling me up towards him. He wrapped his long arm around my shoulders. "Just remember, sweet angel that I will never ever hurt you or say anything that will hurt you," I smiled only hoping for a smile back. My stomach growled. I held it tightly trying to muffle the sounds. Edward laughed again and brought me down the stairs.

"Alice, you did a magnificent job with her. She is stunning," Edward spoke. Alice giggled to herself as a tall man with blond hair hugged her from around her waist.

"I know right! Jasper don't you think that she looks pretty?" Alice chirped. So this must have been Jasper. He smiled at me and put on his coat. He moved from Alice and tilted his head to the side as his blue eyes glanced up at me.

"It is very nice to meet you, I am Jasper as you can tell from this little pixie," He winked at Alice. Alice smacked his arm and danced into the kitchen. I couldn't believe my eyes. She got away with hitting a man. I gawked at the scene in front of me. If Mary ever hit Randal, Randal had hit her. Edwards hand was on the small of my back when I stiffened up at the contact. It felt like I had been hit by a lightning bolt. It felt good though. Edward must have felt it too because he jerked away. I repulse him,_ great_.

"Its ok, don't worry yourself so much." He purred in my ear. I relaxed and sat down when Edward did. Jasper followed Alice into the kitchen.

"Jasper, are Carlisle and Esme home yet?" Edward shouted.

"Yes we are dear!" Esme's voice called from the front door. When she shut the door, the room didn't shake. I smiled to myself. Why do I have to be so lucky? I looked around the room for the first time ever. The living room stood out most for me. Books were scattered along the shelves. The fireplace looked fitting in the large space, a mirror hung above the fireplace and paintings were placed around the room. Red fabric covered the seats. I felt the velvet as I sat down it was so soft. The pillows felt like heaven, blissful heaven. Alice giggled when she saw my eyes wander around the room. Edward looked down at me and smiled.

"Isabella, it's lovely to see you again in a more comfortable environment. At least you are out of your _parent's_ way," Esme hissed. "What happened to your face, Isabella?" I almost forgot about the bruises until Esme mentioned.

"I...fell," I lied. Edward growled next to me.

"Mum, Bella was being beaten by Randal and Mary when she lived there," Edward told her. Esme didn't gasp. It was Alice who had in fact gasped. Esme knew.

"Edward..." I tried. "I did something wrong, it was acceptable." Edward glared at me.

"Bella, is it ok if I call you that?" The man next to Esme who I assumed to be Carlisle asked. I nodded. "Being beaten is not acceptable. It is bad. No-one deserves it!" He explained. His arms were folded and his face was serious. His blond hair and blue eyes were the same as Jaspers. I nodded slowly.

"But I dropped food," I whispered. I frowned and hid my face from them. Maybe they wouldn't want me after they knew why I was hit. Edward grabbed my chin gently lifting my teary face to his.

"Bella, I told you earlier that no-one would ever hurt you again and you still keep thinking otherwise. This is your chance to live. It doesn't matter if you're clumsy." Edward explained once again. I nodded wiping my tears with my hand.

"Now that is done with how about some food?" Alice chirped. I smiled up at her. Edward guided me into the kitchen and sat me down on a chair. This felt strange. I saw the knives and forks and had no idea how to use them when it came to eating with them. I knew how to cook with them. I stared at Edward with confusion as he used his. I copied his actions and tried my hardest, slipping up quite a bit.

"Fascinating," Jasper whispered to Carlisle.

"Indeed, she's like a child trying to learn again." I bit my lip as Carlisle whispered that to Jasper.

"OH FAMILY! WE'RE HOME!" A booming voice came from the front door. I instantly noticed the man who stood in the door way. I knew him. He was my brother. I remember him from Randal and Mary's shack. We were brought in together after our parents died.

"Emmett?" I gasped.

"Izzy!" He shouted and enveloped me into a hug, holding me off of the floor. "I thought I lost you! When Esme told me about an Isabella, I thought it couldn't be!"

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on?" Edward shouted for the rest of them.

"Edward, chill man, Bella is my sister. My real, biological sister! Once I escaped out of Mary and Randal's shack they sent the dogs out looking for us. They only found Bella though. All these years I thought she was a goner." Emmett, the big guff he was, was now crying. So was I. I saw a beautiful woman behind Emmett and she was pregnant it seemed.

"You must be Rosalie?" I asked quietly.

"And you must be my sister in law and the auntie to our baby. Emmett told me about you," She smiled at me. Her blonde curls looked magnificent in the sunlight. Her red dress near enough touched the floor. I blinked and she was coming towards me hugging me. I tensed up but accepted her hug.

Had I found my family? My real family? If I am dreaming cause I sure as hell don't want to wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this chapter, I only did this today. Trust me. I just come up with the ideas and type them on. Correct me if there are any mistakes. Or anything you'd like to happen in the fanfic.<strong>

**Honestly I don't think that it is any good but other opinions sway me other ways *cough* Callum *cough* And you beautiful reviewers obviously.**

**Just saying. All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. But Sorry Randal and Mary are mine . Oh and Randal's Spawn in Marys tummy. Just Saying.**

**GUESS WHAT?  
>ITS FUCKING 21 days til CHRISTMAS!<strong>

**Thank you for your awesome reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok guys I have had serious writers block. I have had no idea what to write. So here it is. Its a little short. I know you like the twist with Emmett and Bella being brother and sister. So here we go...**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6 – Will you let me in?<span>

Emmett and Rosalie had been so nice to me. I never had a real family before. Esme had made me feel so welcome. I couldn't forget about Angela. I had so many questions for Emmett but for a woman you were more likely to not get an answer.

"Bella, what did that _bastard _do to you?" Emmett growled when he saw my face. My bottom lip stuck out and I frowned. He hated it when Randal hit us. He was never hit because he was taller and stronger than Randal.

"I dropped some food. I didn't mean to Emmett. She just hit me. Everyone else had it worse. Especially Eric and Angela," I cried, holding onto his arm. He smiled.

"Don't worry Bella, you're safe now," He hushed me and held me close. He looked towards Esme and Edward. "Thank you for saving her. I thought she was a goner," He let me go and placed me in my seat. I whimpered from the loss of contact. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Emmett, please stay calm when I tell you this, we initially bought Bella so she could be married to Edward." Esme finished and cowered back towards Carlisle. Emmett sighed.

"I know. I don't blame you Esme. If you still want it to happen, I give you my consent only if Bella will be happy," Emmett admitted, he looked at me and smiled a little. "I'm sorry Bella. I only want you to be happy. However in today's society it is quite hard," I wasn't shocked. I was far from shocked. I didn't know what to say though. For me to be happy, according to Emmett, I would have to marry Edward. I needed some time to process this.

"May I be excused?" I asked. Esme nodded. I ran up to the bathroom, hiding behind the door.

"Bella," A velvety voice called. "Can I come in? I really need to talk to you," I moved from the door. He walked in and sat down beside me.

"Bella, I will only marry you when it feels right for you. I would actually like to court you, would that be ok?" He asked. I nodded. "Bella, please open up to me. I really would like to get to know you. You're making it incredibly hard to do so. I like you Bella," His head was in his hands and he sat like that for a whole two minutes. His hands pulled at his beautiful bronze locks. I put my hand on his hands.

"Edward," I said. "I like you too but it is hard. You have had an easy life whereas someone like me hasn't. I don't even know how to read for Gods' sake!" I huffed folding my arms in my lap. Edward looked up into my eyes, his hand on the side of my face.

"Bella, how about I make you a deal?" He asked. I looked up into his green orbs. I waved my hand for him to continue. "I'll teach you to read if you marry me" I gasped. He couldn't be serious. Marrying him would mean that I had given up. I wouldn't have a life. He put his arm around my shoulders. I shoved him off.

"_Don't TOUCH me!_" I hissed. I pushed past him out of the bathroom. Why do people feel the need to touch me? I am not going to break down like everyone is hoping I will.

"What have I done?" I heard Edward whisper as I ran. Wouldn't running get me hit?

_"Isabella! Do not run you ignorant child!" Randal shouted to the small 6 year old girl that was me. She cried. _

_"I don't want to be touched" Bella whimpered. "Don't worry, I won't be too rough this time" He grinned. A crashing noise came from the door. Bella looked up. Her clothes torn. Randal was going to rape her. _

_"GET OFF OF HER!" A 8 year old Emmett screamed. Mary had hit Randal that day. _

__I stopped then black surrounded the room and I grew sleepy. All I remembered was Edward shouting my name.

"I'm so sorry Bella" He cried. "Please find it in your heart to forgive me. I will never be _him_!" He growled.

"Please wake up soon my love. I am so sorry"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this chapter, I only did this today. Trust me. I just come up with the ideas and type them on. Correct me if there are any mistakes. Or anything you'd like to happen in the fanfic.<strong>

**Honestly I don't think that it is any good but other opinions sway me other ways you beautiful reviewers obviously.**

**Just saying. All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. But Sorry Randal and Mary are mine . Oh and Randal's Spawn in Marys tummy. Just Saying.**

**GUESS WHAT?  
>ITS FUCKING 5 days til CHRISTMAS!<strong>

**Thank you for your awesome reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Ladies And Gentlemen, I'm sorry I haven't been writing. There is only so much a girl my age can do when GCSE's are cropping up. It sucks but here we go. I hope this chapter is up to your standards. I know I've been lacking in the publishing part. Only a snippet. But this chapter is from Edwards Point Of View. As I want the snippet to be Bella's thoughts while she is unconscious. Hope you enjoy...**

**And the story continues...**

* * *

><p>Previous ChapterSnippet (Bella's Point Of View)

**_Waking up never was easy for me. Sure, when I had stayed at Randal's home I never slept. It was as if Mary was nagging into my ear. Silly woman. When I was growing up, I had realised that some people had a better life than me. A mother to braid their hair, buy them clothes and feed them luxury treats. Also they had a father that would protect them for the silly boys that wanted to take their daughters out. I only had Emmett and Emmett had me. That was until he had ran away. Escaping the clutches of Randal and Mary was hard, you probably wouldn't survive on your own elsewhere. The local authority made sure of it. You could not trust anyone in town - they were usually ones who would steal anything even the clothes on your back._**

**_"Bella?...Bella? ISABELLA!" The shouting had hit me like a ton of bricks. I never understood why some people would shout at you until you woke up when you obviously didn't want to wake up._**

Edward's Point Of View

Seeing that perfect angel in our home was fascinating. Why would an angel, like her, fall onto this earth? Maybe a gift from the Gods to tease us. Or to see if we could resist temptation. If anything Isabella was a gift. An Angel. Her eyes held so much passion and so much joy, I would possibly hurt myself if I even attempted to say anything. Whatever happened to true beauty? Women are always trying to pamper and primp themselves, to make them seem appealing to the other sex. I am not just blaming the women either. Even though I am a fully grown man, I have noticed other men making themselves - dare I say it - better looking. Why must people do that to themselves? Whereas young Isabella is so innocent and so fragile, she looks as if, she has never been touched by the treacherous tools that the women use. A fresh canvas. Better yet, a beautiful water-colour painting which is so picturesque not many believe its inner beauty.

Bella stirred. What a wonderful angel.  
>"Edward, can you please stop gawking at her? She is not going to disappear, now move it mister! Your presence is not needed. Rather it is discouraged at a woman's fragile state," My mother screeched. I snapped my head away from Bella's unconscious body and walked away. I felt absolutely useless. As I sat in the living room, Emmett and Rosalie had seated quietly. I could not help but wonder why Emmett hadn't done anything sooner.<br>"Edward, I..." I stopped him with a glare.  
>"Why did you just leave? What about Bella?" I growled. I was far from a gentleman when I was angry and I was not going to hold back because Emmett was her brother.<br>"You have fallen for her, haven't you?" Emmett whispered. As blatant as he was, it was true. She was perfect. I was not going to let this 'arranged marriage' be the better of me. She will be loved. She needed it more than I ever did. Randal and Mary had hurt her. It wasn't fair. It was not proper. I was over-analysing everything. I was blaming Emmett for Randal and Mary's mistake.  
>"I...think..I have" I muttered. "Emmett, I don't know what to do" I honestly didn't. Everyone knew but me.<p>

As we walked into the warmly lit room, where I had placed Bella, her small body rose quickly. The soft blanket that had been ontop of her was thrown onto the floor. She stared at the material with utter disgust. She hated it. She hated the sympathy. While her other 'family' were freezing, she didn't want pity from anyone. Esme inched closer to Bella and wrapped her arm around her back. Bella flinched and shoved Esme away. Esme's normal caring face teared up and she ran out of the room. Was it out of habit? Or was there something else?  
>"I want to go back," Bella muttered, her voice cold. Why must she speak like that? It did not match her character at all.<br>"Don't be stupid! You are NOT going back so that he can abuse you even more! I know you are hiding the other injuries Bella. Esme did NOTHING to you. She simply offered you an escape from that stupid place" Emmett shouted. Rosalie clung to his arm tighter and pulled his hand to her stomach. He calmed down involuntarily. Maybe he was like Bella once. Wild. Or had so much pent up frustration. Why do people insist on hurting the small and vulnerable? Bella stared at Emmett then a single tear fell down her cheek. She tugged at the fabric of the blue dress that Alice had given her.  
>"I. Don't. Deserve. This!" She spat.<br>"Can everyone please just leave me and Bella alone for a few minutes?" As I asked this, everyone nodded. Obviously they were stricken with grief and sadness. Bella looked so fragile and self destructive.

When they left, Bella's whole body went rigid. Her jaw tightened and she gnawed at her bottom lip. I sat next to her and gently released her lip from her teeth. She stared at me in shock or misjudgment.  
>"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not like him! Or Mary. I care about you so much" She continued to stare as if I had five heads. Was I being silly? Did I not do what she expected of me? She looked so small next to me. Not a typical 15 year old. She acted so much older. So untainted by the countries design of a 'proper' woman.<br>"Will you teach me how to read?" She asked timidly.  
>"I may, if you cooperate with everyone else. You are so precious to everyone, especially Emmett and I. I have no idea what I would have done without Alice. I need you to trust us, Bella. Maybe this marriage can work after all" I whispered holding her tighter around her waist. "Would my father be able to look over your wounds? He is a doctor per se" She froze again then nodded.<p>

Maybe I would be able to help this poor angel. She just needs people to be there for her and love her.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to work on the other chapters to make them better. Without a Beta of sorts I cannot really spot the mistakes as much. I love all of you. Enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing on it. I am going to try update soon my lovelys ;) <strong>

**Love EvilDemonChild**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Ladies And Gentlemen, I'm sorry I haven't been writing. There is only so much a girl my age can do when GCSE's are cropping up. It sucks but here we go. I hope this chapter is up to your standards. I know I've been lacking in the publishing part. This chapter is from Bellas Point Of View.

Many of you are probably wondering why it is taking so long to do something about Randal. Well the last 2 chapters were only set as one day. So this chapter you may find out something interesting.

And the story continues...

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously In Slave to Life<span>_

_Maybe I would be able to help this poor angel. She just needs people to be there for her and love her._

**All for one and all for Bella**

**Bella's Point Of View**

Why must they treat me like a fragile child? I know I am a child, but I am tougher than I look. I wish Randal and Mary would have sold me. Maybe then no one would worry about me. I want the other children to be safe but I actually am doubting it. Randal was notorious for working with gangs and he was also known for his strategic mind. Always one step in front of everybody else. Maybe I was being silly.

"Please tell Esme, I am very sorry. I didn't mean to react like that. It isn't me at all," I muttered. He nodded before closing the door.

When Edward left to find his father, I was curious about this home. Any escape routes that could buy me time. I wanted to save the other children. At least save them from the monsters. First I needed to talk to Emmett. Emmett would help me. I tiptoed through the dimly lit hallways but stopped as soon as I heard voices. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper.  
>"<em>You are fools! There is no way you can do this NOW! It will only hurt her more,<em>" Rosalie whispered.  
>"<em>Rose, I'm doing it for myself too. He needs to die. He doesn't deserve to live while the others, like Bella, have to suffer," <em>Emmett whispered, even though his voice couldn't really turn into a whisper._  
>"Don't do it. Tonight is not the night" <em>Alice shushed them. Then there was silence. "When have I ever been wrong? Now it seems that we have an eavedropper lurking in the corridor. Bella, do you want to come in?" I don't know if they could see but my eyes were wide open. How did she know? It must be by chance because anyone else would have just walked in. I tiptoed in.

This must be the study room because many books scaled the walls. An old looking desk sat in the corner with piles of paper. Emmett and Jasper were stood by the fireplace. They were angled so that they were both looking towards the flames. Alice and Rosalie sat in the arm chairs with a mug in their hands. It wasn't until the silence was broken by Jasper. He pulled his blond hair from his blue eyes and took a deep breathe.

"How much did you hear?" Jasper asked calmly. Everyone else remained quiet as he awaited my answer.  
>"Most of it," I whispered. "Don't kill him. Please just rescue my family!" Tears flowed down my cheeks. I whimpered as the last ones fell. The room was in silence.<br>"Oh no," Alice whispered. "Jasper, Emmett. Go stop Edward! NOW!" I didn't understand why she told them to stop Edward. He was getting Carlisle, wasn't he? I didn't understand Alice. How did she know these things? Why was everyone around the same age? Why did I feel so helpless towards them? Jasper and Emmett ran from the room in such a hurry, I didn't even notice them go. Why is Alice acting like this?  
>"How do you know? How do you know what is going to happen?" I asked Alice. She closed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. Maybe she didn't want to tell me. I was so stupid. SHUT UP BELLA. STUPID GIRL.<br>"I do not know how I see these events. I've never known. Ever since the Cullens adopted me, I could tell them everything. If their judgment would lead them up empty then I would tell them. It isn't sorcery, but I do think of myself as a psychic. I met my lovely Jasper through my power. Sweet thing swept me off my feet" She giggled. I smiled. I understood this. I may not know much but I remember my mother telling me stories of a woman predicting the future. "Edward is making the wrong decision at the moment." I didn't know how to respond to this. What if he was hurt? What would his family do to me? Would they send me back? Or would they put me out onto the streets?

"ALICE!" Emmett bellowed charging through the room. After several seconds his breathing became normal. He held a disgruntled Edward, who was thrashing against him. Why did Edward act like this?  
>"He was going to torch the place. Our firebug has come back" Jasper said quietly possibly not to disturb Esme and Carlisle at such a late time. Firebug? Why did they call Edward a firebug? Emmett threw something on the table, it was a match box and a bottle. The smell hit my nostrils fast. Alcohol. He was actually going to do it. With the children inside?<br>"THEY WERE GONE ANYWAY!" Edward screamed. His green eyes glowed with disbelief. As if he didn't want it to be true. "There was no one home. The place was deserted. Even the fire was cold" He whispered. He wanted to bring Randal and Mary pain. Was he capable of such thing. I looked at the clock. It wasn't even past 7 in the evening. Randal and Mary would be eating at this time. Where were they? The shock of Edward going to torch the place had passed my head. They were gone.  
>"We need to find them" I whispered.<p>

At that split second of me saying that, there was a knock at the door. The silence was tormenting. No one spoke. Except Alice.  
>"I'll get that," She chirped.<br>"_Mrs Cullen, I'm sorry to disturb you but I need to speak to everyone in your family," _Someone demanded. The voice was definitely masculine. A bit rough. He was an older man. We exited the study and walked into the dim-lit hallway. Jasper disappeared to notify Esme and Carlisle. The man that stood by the door, was none other than the shop owner. Now that I took a better look at him I realised that he was quite old. His brown eyes faded with age. The once brown hair grew grey as time went along.  
>"Isabella, I know how much you love those kids. Especially Angela. Randal and Mary left town last night. The kids are on the streets. Left to die. I found Mike and Eric but Angela is no where. Eric said something about a lake and Angela. I wanted to tell you first." He grumbled, I heard the sadness in his voice. Angela. Once the shopkeeper left, I ran back upstairs finding some suitable footwear. I was going to the lake. What I would find, I did not know. Outside the street lamps were glowing bright and the moon hung in the sky. I was going to find Angela. With or without any help.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading guys. The next chapter will be up soon I promise. Let me know your thoughts on the Angela issue. There are two scenarios that may happen and I'd like some input from you guys. Thanks :3<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Ladies And Gentlemen, I'm sorry I haven't been writing. There is only so much a girl my age can do when GCSE's are cropping up. It sucks but here we go. I hope this chapter is up to your standards. I know I've been lacking in the publishing part. This chapter is from Bellas Point Of View.**

**Many of you are probably wondering why it is taking so long to do something about Randal. Well the last 2 chapters were only set as one day. So this chapter you may find out something interesting.**

**And the story continues...**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on Slave to Life<strong>

_Once the shopkeeper left, I ran back upstairs finding some suitable footwear. I was going to the lake. What I would find, I did not know. Outside the street lamps were glowing bright and the moon hung in the sky. I was going to find Angela. With or without any help._

**Baby, please don't cry! Can I sing us a sweet lullaby?**

**Bella Point Of View **_  
><em>

"I'm going to find her!" I shrieked to Edward.  
>"NO YOU ARE NOT! THEY COULD KILL YOU!" He roared. I hadn't thought that Edward could get so angry. It wasn't exactly lady-like to scream at a gentleman. Then again, it wasn't very gentleman-like to scream at a lady. <em>You're not a lady, young Isabella.<em> I sighed. I wasn't going to win this battle. Edward had won this battle. I waited quietly for the strike to come. He looked as if he was going to hit me. Randal looked like that when he hit me. Men had no right to hit a woman in my mind. Women deserved a chance. A chance to grow but no, women were not allowed freedom. They were used as 'baby-makers' and nothing more.

"I want to find her. Please, sir. Please help me find her. She is like my sister," I pleaded holding my hands in a praying position. Before bed, every night when we were young, the children and I would sit underneath the stars and pray that someone would save us. They prayed to a God. I prayed to my parents and Emmett. However that was my family –the children- they were my own in some ways. Little Angela. The angel of them all.  
>"FINE!" He screamed. "But you are to stay here. You are NOT to leave this room without being accompanied. Do I make myself clear?" He questioned. I nodded backing down. I hadn't ever been scared of Edward. This was the first time. The first time he'd ever shouted at me. The tears fell down my face and I used the sleeve of my dress to wipe them away.<br>"Isabella, I don't want you to get hurt. You are going to be my wife and I think that I don't want someone that I have let my heart love go" He admitted before kissing my hand that brushed away the tears. He left the room leaving me alone in the room as the fire flickered and the grandfather clock chimed.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. 30 minutes had passed.

"Rosalie, is there any word of what is happening?" I asked quietly. She shook her head leaving to make some tea. I watched as she turned the corner before making my escape. I ran across the hallway ditching the heels that were on my feet. Knowing that I would have to run made me feel freer. Opening the door quietly I escaped from the house into the darkness.

As I held my dress up I heard various sounds as I ran to the lake of my childhood. Randal and Mary would bring us to this lake when we were younger. I was only seven at the time. Eric was only a baby. A baby that a mother had left to Mary to care for –an orphan. Emmett and I would sit by the rocks and splash our feet in the water before we were forced to fill buckets with water to boil. We would bathe in the lake. It wasn't clean but it was a bath. When the summer heat rolled in, it was all we had. Rainfall didn't come as often as it did now.

I heard a twig snap behind me. Then a hand flew over my mouth. I began to kick and punch before the voice whispered in my ear.  
>"Emmett and Edward are not going to be happy when they see you here," Jasper whispered. I stopped attacking him. He put me back onto the floor.<br>"Screw those two. My sister is in trouble," I hushed back. Jasper shook his head brushing away the soft blond curls. I looked towards the lake. Three figures approached. One of them carried a small bundle. The size of a child – Angela. I didn't recognise the third character. Only the first two – Randal and Mary. Jasper and I crept closer towards the other bushes then the third one spoke.

"James, we cannot just drown her here, the police will know if she is left alive in there," He said pulling a tin out possibly filled with tobacco. Was Randal, James? "Victoria, why did you insist on doing this _here_" Mary was Victoria? She flicked her fire-red hair and laughed. She had planned this.  
>"Laurent, when will you learn? This young one must die. How else would we draw out the Cullens and Isabella?" James smirked. "You don't mess with us"<br>"I'm leaving..." Laurent muttered before taking exit away from the lake. Away from the town that was close by. To the nothing?

"Chicken shit! Victoria go after him!" James laughed. After Victoria had left, he brought Angela out of the bag. She was bound and gagged, so she couldn't speak or escape. Or better yet – swim. "I never got to play with this one. Maybe if I had kept Isabella a bit longer I would have been able to fuck her tight pussy before I had yours," He sighed as he brought his hand up to her face then grasping hold of her jet black hair. "No don't you dare scream or I will cut you up!" James swore.  
>"Oh I hope I can get a fill of you before I have to kill you," He reached under her dress, not caring about her whimpering face. Tears stained her cheeks as he shoved his hands further up.<p>

"THAT'S IT!" Jasper growled before leaping up. I tried stopping him but he didn't budge. He brought out a gun ready to shoot James. Before he pulled the trigger, another person had yanked James away from a sobbing Angela and started laying into him. Emmett?  
>"Bella, what the hell are you doing here?" Another voice asked. No...the person was talking was Emmett so who was that punching James? Edward?<br>"I'm so sorry Emmett, I had to find her I just had to" I cried into his shoulder. I heard whimpers and screams of agony.

"JASPER! MY GUN!" Edward screamed, his emerald eyes turning black as he looked at Jasper. He wanted to kill him. I closed my eyes as Jasper ran over and gave Edward the pistol. The next thing I heard was a gun-shot and a scream.

"NO! JAMES!" Victoria screamed then instead of walking to James – she ran. She didn't want to be caught. Not ever and not now. James was just a pawn in her game.  
>"EMMETT! FELIX" Edward screamed. Felix? "Take care of it, while I take Angela and Isabella to the house with Jasper" Angela! My baby girl! Was she alive?<p>

"Angela!"I cried. I removed the bounds and gag. She smiled up at me then winced.  
>"Izzy...please help me," She sobbed before plummeting into the black. Her cheeks were cold and blood ran down her arms. She had lost quite a bit of blood. I had Edward lay her down and tore off a bit of my dress. Alice would not be pleased with me. I wrapped her wrists with the dress and held the wounds tight. After the wound ceased to bleed anymore, all we could do was wait. After entering the house and laying her on a fresh bed - all we could all do was wait. Carlisle changed her make shift bandages and cleaned her up with Esme. I hated waiting and the slow ticks of the grandfather clock was all I had to keep me sane.<p>

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Time. Time did not do anyone justice. It never did. Whether or not Angela would survive – I had to have faith. Angela should survive through this. She had to. She just had to. Her cries for help meant everything to me and I couldn't have done anything more than pray.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for your review and follows. Thank you for reading Slave to Life too! I am going to update whenever I can. I don't know what you guys think so leave me a review whenever you can even if it is just an anonymous one. :3 Love you all!<strong>

**EvilDemonChild**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Ladies And Gentlemen, I'm sorry I haven't been writing. It sucks but here we go. I hope this chapter is up to your standards. I know I've been lacking in the publishing part. This chapter is from Bellas Point Of View.**

**I'm so sorry if it seems like I am dragging on the romance but I have read so many fanfictions that have focused on a 'quick love' this is by far a quick love. **

**And the story continues...**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously in Slave to Life <strong>

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

_Time. Time did not do anyone justice. It never did. Whether or not Angela would survive – I had to have faith. Angela should survive through this. She had to. She just had to. Her cries for help meant everything to me and I couldn't have done anything more than pray._

* * *

><p><strong>It could be a dream, a miraculous one at that! <strong>

**Bella's point of view**

Morning - I do not know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. The endless chime of the clock still ticking in my brain; the slow and quiet snores alerted me that someone else was in the room. Angela was in the other room. She was being watched by Esme and Carlisle. Who was in the room? Did I open my eyes to witness the other sleeping character in my room?

I opened my eye trying to steal a look to who was sat in my bed. How did I get here? It was a double bed. Nothing fancy but it was like nothing I had ever slept on. We had to sleep on the cold flooring at the shack. I wasn't used to this. I wasn't used to the hospitality that they gave me. I saw the tuft of bronze hair. The alabaster skin poking out from under a blanket – he didn't sleep in the bed. The cold November air greeted me as I padded towards the window. The fire in the fireplace was dim – I found a poker and prodded the wood to try rekindling the fire. Nothing. The wood was charcoal. Only new wood would make it warm in this freezing room. I looked around the room. There was no wood by the fireplace - there was nothing. No wood = no fire. I couldn't disappoint anyone anymore I had to be of use somehow.

I slipped from room out of the big window that lead onto a stone balcony. The night was still. The streetlights were only just being blown out as they stared down at the sick and homeless. A dog leaped out of the near-by bins and picked at the trash around it. Picking up whatever he could, he brought it towards his owner that was shivering under the blanket. The owner stared at the dog and smiled before taking a mouthful of the mouldy bread. The owner handed the dog half of the bread and pulled the dog closer into the blanket. Is that what an owner was supposed to do? Take care of their 'pet' or slave whether it is human or an animal. If that was true then I must have been doing something wrong.

"Izzy," A quiet voice whispered. Was that Angela? Her long black hair combed through – possibly by Esme – now lay in a braid that went near her waist. Her small face caved in from starvation and her eyes had lost colour from the trauma and malnutrition. She leant over the balcony on the room that she slept in. She reached her hand towards mine. I grabbed her hand and squeezed tight.  
>"I will never let that happen again. Trust me Angela," I muttered under my breath holding her delicate small hands in mine.<br>"Never leave me again?" She asked quietly. I shook my head.

"I will never leave you again...now go back to sleep please" She nodded pulling her hand away clutching it to her chest. She looked hurt - as if I was leaving.

"Isabella..." I heard Edward whisper. His eyelids were still shut. Was he sleep-talking? "Don't go" I heard him say again.

"Go!" I hushed to Angela. She went back into the room that she came from. Edward was stirring and the blanket slipped off of him. I slipped back to the edge of the bed and covered him again. It was too early for him to be awake. As soon as I turned to leave again, I felt his hand grab mine and pull me towards the bed. I laid on top of the quilt and sighed. I was quite comfortable with his arm wrapped around my waist. I brought my eyes up to see Edward's smouldering green eyes staring back. He was awake.

"Isabella, I do not want you to go. I do not want you to leave. Why must you dream of such things?" He pleaded. I shrugged. "You are so beautiful," He pulled a curl of my hair back behind my ear and sighed.

"How did I get here last night?" I whispered.

"As soon as you finished crying last night, you had fallen asleep on the chair arm so I brought you to your room. You didn't want me to leave so I didn't" He muttered. That was how I was brought up here. I was carried.

I didn't understand why he cared so much. I was only a slave to this life wasn't I? I did not want anyone fetching my clothes. I did not want the luxurious lifestyle. I wanted Angela. I wanted the other children. They were my family. I did not know if Edward knew that they were because he never spoke another word to me.  
>"Have breakfast with me?" He asked staring back up at the ceiling. His green orbs were a lot lighter this morn. He was happy? Did happiness make his eyes shine so bright?<p>

"I'll go get some tea started while you get ready," I sighed. As I stood up to leave the room, I felt his arms wrap around my waist and hold me to him.  
>"I must go" I pleaded with him. I needed to do this – for my own sanity. I was brought here to be his wife. I was merely a cuddle toy for his lonely nights. A bed warmer perhaps, I pulled my arm away from disgusted by my own thoughts. I fled the room to the kitchen or where I thought it was. If I remembered correctly, I would have to walk down the stairs and turn left was it? I was so confused.<p>

"M' lady the kitchen is through here. Please sit" A hurried voice said pushing me through the door on the right. I brought my hand up to dismiss hers but it was already off and a cup of tea was already in front of me.

"Why did you do this?" I asked politely. The woman in front of me was a girl. A few years younger than myself – her young face wasn't starved though and her blonde hair hung past her shoulder blades and her fringe was held back by a piece of fabric. Short ringlets strayed away from the up do. She didn't look like a slave or a maid. Why was she serving me tea? I had never drunk tea before. I lifted the cup to my lips and realised that the water was actually scolding hot. I shoved the cup down nearly spilling the contents as the hot water burnt my lip. I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth. I wasn't doing that again.  
>"Lady Isabella, you are doing it wrong" The maid laughed and poured some of the water out and added more milk. She thrust the cup into my hands and made me sip the tea. Once it was cool enough, it was actually okay to drink. I was drinking tea. I stopped sipping once I realised that Edward wanted some. I stopped immediately and got a cup ready for him.<p>

"Lady Isabella...I've already sent a cup up to him" The maid held her head low as she said those words – as if she had my disapproval.

"Jessica, will you be able to put the tea and some delicacies in the garden for Isabella and me?" Edward asked as he appeared in the doorway. She nodded, her dirty blue eyes twinkling as she left. Everyone was so happy? Why was I not?

"Why does she call me Lady Isabella?" I whispered.

"Well I, myself am a Lord and you are betrothed to me - by marriage that would make you a Lady. Plus you are in higher authority of Jessica. You are not a hand-servant anymore. Now come" Edward instructed and held out his arm. I grasped hold onto his arm and was lead into the garden.

The trees were ready to be harvested for their delicious fruit and the bushes held marvellous surprises such as berries and nuts. It was a flower-utopia! The garden was in full bloom. The small swing in the garden next to the tree looked lonely.

"That was my swing," Edward coldly put. Was he spoilt? Or was he alone - like the swing as it hung from the great oak? The swing swayed as the slow morning breeze blew it backwards and forwards. Like my dream.

"We really need to take you and Angela shopping when she is better. I can't have my fiancé and her sister in these dresses all of the time" Edward said inspecting the damage from the night before.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to ruin Alice's dress. I really am sorry. I can fix it and make it look brand new if you let me" I rushed not pausing for a breath for long. As if the devil knew its name, Alice appeared and sat by us.

"I saw the dress last night, young lady, and let me say you can mend it but it is yours to do with whatever you must. To make it up to me you'll let me and Rosalie take you shopping, Edwards treat" She winked at him as if it was planned. He smiled down at me and rubbed circles on my arms. "Plus we need to sort out your wedding dress! Deary me this will be most thrilling!" She chirped.

I must know that in future to ignore Alice. Or at least avoid her...if Edward lets me.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for your review and follows. Thank you for reading Slave to Life too! I am going to update whenever I can. I don't know what you guys think so leave me a review whenever you can even if it is just an anonymous one. :3 Love you all!<strong>

**EvilDemonChild**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Ladies And Gentlemen, I'm sorry I haven't been writing. It sucks but here we go. I hope this chapter is up to your standards. I know I've been lacking in the publishing part. This chapter is from Bellas Point Of View.**

**I'm so sorry if it seems like I am dragging on the romance but I have read so many fanfictions that have focused on a 'quick love' this is by far a quick love.**

**I'm considering doing small chapters so that I can update easily, if anyone would like to try having a go at swapping emails and writing alongside this story then I will gladly reply. No matter what part of Earth you are. I'll even translate it. **

**And the story continues...**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Previously in Slave to Life<strong>**

_"I saw the dress last night, young lady, and let me say you can mend it but it is yours to do with whatever you must. To make it up to me you'll let me and Rosalie take you shopping, Edwards treat" She winked at him as if it was planned. He smiled down at me and rubbed circles on my arms. "Plus we need to sort out your wedding dress! Deary me this will be most thrilling!" She chirped._

_I must know that in future to ignore Alice. Or at least avoid her...if Edward lets me._

* * *

><p>Alice. She thought that if you only had access to a bit of fabric – you could sew it into a dress. Whether it is a formal dress or a play dress. I, on the other hand, didn't want a dress. I could make a dress ~ I always have been able to make a dress. I had to learn to fix Mary's dresses and the others clothes. I wanted the childhood that everyone should have – I wanted to play in the mud and dance in the rain. Shouldn't everyone have the opportunity to do that?<p>

I would be a wife anytime this month. August was the perfect month for a wedding – if I could have chosen (from my own free will) then I would have had an August wedding. The sun was just right. The sky had the right temperment. Maybe I wanted the bliss that came with marriage. I hadn't had the choice of a life. Slavery was my only ever option. I would be a slave to my husband. I would be a slave to anyone of the hierarchy. Did I have a choice for this life? No. I never do. What made things worse - I had no money - I couldn't escape. I was destined to be a slave. Pathetic. I was pathetic.  
>"Isabella, where are you?" Edward asked as he sat next to me on the bench. The bench was on a hill near the main house under an apple tree. I looked at him - is he for real? I was right here. No where else.<br>"I'm here?" I questioned him. Was he stupid? Maybe an apple fell on head but no. It didn't. I was just being a drama queen. Or in my situation - was I a drama slave?  
>"I know you are but what are you thinking of?" He asked. He seemed to have a confused look on his face. Was he questioning the fact my inability to answer fully?<br>"When will you teach me to read?" I asked confidently.  
>"I will once I know where we stand. Usually a women doesn't need to know how to read. Although I think teaching you how to read will be very helpful to our children," He answered smiling. Children? He wanted children. I didn't know what he wanted from me. I am not a motherly figure. I am just a slave. A servant to humanity.<br>"But you will teach me?" I asked hopeful. He nodded then reached into his pocket and pulled out a notebook. He unwrapped the string that bound it together.  
>"This is my journal. I want to be able to teach you to write your thoughts and feelings down. Or the events that have taken place. Like I have. No-one would read it. It'd be only yours to access. If you want to share your work - share it," Edward explained. "I will start teaching you very soon. Maybe after you go shopping?" I quickly nodded my head and smiled. I hugged him. Not because I had to but it just felt like an emotion that I couldn't stand to hold inside me any longer.<p>

"Thank you," I breathed. He extended his hand. I held it. As we walked towards the main house, Alice burst through the doors with her outdoors coat on and another one in her arms.  
>"Oh dear, you must wear it. Can't have you catching a cold now, can I?" She winked and opened the coat indicating that I must put my arms through. I never had worn a coat like this before - the wool was heavy as it draped over my arms and it covered the skirt of the dress. The corset that Alice had made me wear for that day was excruciatingly tight. Apparently, she wanted me to show Edward exactly what <em>assets<em> I had.  
>"You look stunning today, my love," Edward whispered closer to my ear.<p>

The car pulled up at the front doors of the Cullens main home. The Model-T Ford ran smooth and the driver got out from the drivers seat to let myself and Alice into the seats.  
>"Billy, I won't be needing your services with my car today. Please head to see your children for the remainder of the day," Edward suggested. Billy nodded slowly not accepting what was happening. If one thing, those who could afford it, did not drive their own vehicles. Maybe it was because the hierarchy of society never let the higher class serve to the middle or the poor. I wouldn't have crossed paths with Edward. I would have never felt this way. We had shopped for fabrics - some midnight blue, others were deep red and green - had they chosen these dresses for a reason? A man walked up to me. A scruffy man. The man had teeth missing and a disorientated. If I had stayed there -homeless- would I end up like him?<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Preview: <em>**

_"How much?" He asked._

_"Excuse me?" I asked shocked by his apparent rude gesture. _

_"How. Much. You. Stupid. Whore" He punctuated so that his sentence sounded rougher. He grabbed hold of my arm. "Where's Loverboy now, Precious?" _

_"WHAT THE FUCK!" _

* * *

><p><strong>As I said above: I'm considering doing small chapters so that I can update easily, if anyone would like to try having a go at swapping emails and writing alongside this story then I will gladly reply. No matter what part of Earth you are. I'll even translate it. <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Ladies And Gentlemen, I'm sorry I haven't been writing. It sucks but here we go. I hope this chapter is up to your standards. I know I've been lacking in the publishing part. This chapter is from Bellas Point Of View.**

**I'm so sorry if it seems like I am dragging on the romance.**

**I'm considering doing small chapters so that I can update easily, if anyone would like to try having a go at swapping emails and writing alongside this story then I will gladly reply. No matter what part of Earth you are. I'll even translate it.**

***PLEASE NOTE!*** I wasn't being racist in this chapter. Generally in this time - slaves were brought to England from all over the world. (Cant be bothered going into detail but yeah GOOGLE IT!)**

**And the story continues..**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously on Slave To Life <em>**

_The car pulled up at the front doors of the Cullens main home. The Model-T Ford ran smooth and the driver got out from the drivers seat to let myself and Alice into the seats.  
>"Billy, I won't be needing your services with my car today. Please head to see your children for the remainder of the day," Edward suggested. Billy nodded slowly not accepting what was happening. If one thing, those who could afford it, did not drive their own vehicles. Maybe it was because the hierarchy of society never let the higher class serve to the middle or the poor. I wouldn't have crossed paths with Edward. I would have never felt this way. We had shopped for fabrics - some midnight blue, others were deep red and green - had they chosen these dresses for a reason? A man walked up to me. A scruffy man. The man had teeth missing and a disorientated. If I had stayed there -homeless- would I end up like him?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 - Eyes Wide Open<strong>

**Bellas Point Of View**

"Turn around," Edward said. I did as he said. "Lift your hair up," He commanded. I lifted my hair up above my head so the nape of my neck was exposed. He slid his arms around to my shoulders and placed the locket around my neck. I didn't even feel him clip it together.  
>"Wow," I gasped. It was beautiful. The golden locket was etched – each swirl interlocking with another when I opened the locket there was a blank space where a photo should have been. Maybe it would be filled in the years to come. On the back of the locket there was three words carved into it – Love, Prosperity and Trust. I could feel my eyes glaze over and my eyelashes fluttered downwards. Why had Edward given me this? It was beautiful. Surely I wouldn't be able to suit this- maybe someone of higher stature but not me.<br>"You could class it as an engagement gift or perhaps a token?" He said. "I want it to mean something special to you. Only you. You have a beautiful soul Isabella. This locket signifies what you mean to me. Love. Prosperity and Trust. You're going to change the world and I hope that when you do - you can truly say that you love me as I love you," He smiled and stroked my cheek lovingly before placing his warm lips onto my cheek. I felt my blush deepen. I wanted to tell him how I felt about him. I was falling for him. I did love you Edward.

After giving me the journal, he extended his arm and walked to the market square. The market square wasn't exactly clean. Litter scattered everywhere and small children were searching the rubbish cans for something edible. Would that have been the other boys? Rats flew out of the rubbish and only the hungriest of boys would run for it. Finding something edible at this time of year was hard. I know I struggled to find something for the family at one point. The grass that covered a small patch was soiled to an extent that the tree in the middle of the patch of grass had departed this life. Its branches had been torn off for firewood for the homeless. Its bark carved with names which lovers had inscribed on their anniversary. I remember staring outside, from the shack, homeless beggars only pleading for a penny as if that was the only thing that could have sustained their life. I didn't want to be like that. If I could, I would have marched up to King or Queen and demanded that s/he stopped the discrimination between classes. However I was not of a common wealth to do that. Plus the Royals were quite old now – and pursuing them in this kind of way was not something that was looked upon as great. The beggar by the tree was the old man. The scruffy man. Next to him was a little boy with a small cap on. He looked like he had worked in the mines. He had the butt of the cigarette in his mouth and the last of it had reduced to ashes. So young. Too young to smoke. They both looked hungry. They always looked hungry. The pay was low in the mines. Too low – not enough to even buy half a loaf of bread. Alice, Rosalie and Angela had gone to another shop to purchase finer materials and jewellery away from the beggars.

"Wait here, my love," Edward said as he nipped into the butchers. In the window, the butcher looked out to me and smiled. That was the first time I had seen the butcher acknowledge me as someone of the public and not one of Randal-James' slaves. I listened by the door to the conversation – not because I was ear wigging but because I felt safer hearing Edward speak. The new butcher – Benjamin – was only young. A prosperous age of thirteen – his parents had taught him the trade quite young. No guts. No glory.  
><em>"Aye, ye better look after them girls!" <em>The butcher laughed._ "She is a special one, ye know. She made me apron – it was just a piece of cloth before! Boy, I'm glad ye saved her!" _Edward sighed.  
><em>"I am too glad that I saved her – too bad I couldn't have saved the others as quickly. Thank you for the meat Benjamin. Will you send my respect to your dear old mother please?" <em>The next thing I knew - after Edward had finished speaking - was that something or someone had grabbed my wrist. Their nails had dug into my coat into the skin of my arm. I yelped quietly, unable to say anything before I was pushed into the alleyway behind the butchers. My breath halted and I couldn't scream. Could people really do this in the middle of daylight?

"Follow me! Or Edward will be killed instantly," A voice hissed. I didn't know whether it was a man or a woman because their voice was too croaky. I followed reluctantly. I had to. It was the least that I could do for Edward. He could find a better bride. Emmett didn't need me either. As long as Angela was safe I was happy. We were heading towards the shack. Why the shack? Was it someone I knew?  
>"LAURANT!" It was a woman! The voice was a woman. A man strode over. What was he? His skin wasn't like mine. He was black. Had he spent too long in the mines? The woman had control over a man. How? "Make our guest comfortable but if you touch her in any indecent way – I will kill you!" The woman hissed. She sounded so similar. Did I know her? She exited.<p>

"How much?" The black man had asked before using his finger to lift my chin up. I pushed him away.

"Excuse me?" I asked shocked by his apparent rude gesture.

"How. Much. You. Stupid. Whore" He punctuated so that his sentence sounded rougher. He grabbed hold of my arm. "I bet you've had many men. I bet I would be able to satisfy you" He slurred as he pulled the locket that Edward had given me off breaking the chain. I hissed at the burn of the chain as it had been pulled from my neck.  
>"WHAT THE FUCK!" The woman shouted. "LAURENT! I told you not to touch her. Do you want me to send you back from where I found you onboard that ship?" Laurent shook his head fast.<br>"I didn't mean to, Mrs Victoria, I mean Mary" He whispered. Victoria? The woman's coat hood had fallen and her fiery red hair had descended down her shoulders – the strands falling down the plunge of her dress - which was not so attractive. The baby bump was still there.

"You, Isabella, and your stupid family made my child a bastard!" Victoria ridiculed. "You are to blame too, you piece of shit! You are such a pussy for running away. RILEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" She shouted at Laurent and shouted for someone called Riley. A boy came in. The same small boy that I thought I had seen near the tree with the old man wasn't a small boy after all. He was a teenager at least. A scrawny little teenager. Was the old man, Laurent?  
>"Can I have another cig, mum?" Riley asked Victoria. His blond hair was peeking out from under his cap. Soot or coal had stained his cheeks from working in the mines. He must be no older than seventeen. He was so little. He wanted nothing more than to smoke. As Victoria looked away, Riley reached down for the heart-shaped locket that Edward had given me. He pocketed it and smiled as Victoria gave him a cigarette. He struck a match against his leg and held the cigarette in his mouth inhaling the carcinogenic fumes. He looked up to the roof and exhaled. Smoke leaving his chapped lips.<br>"Why do you want me here?" I asked politely. Victoria laughed. She stepped closer and yanked my hair making me look up at her.  
>"Because I want to! You ruined everything for me! My bastard child has no father!" She hissed then her face became pained. She let go of my hair. "Fuck, the police are on their way with that bitch" She said quietly looking out of the window. Laurent ran out of the backdoor and Victoria couldn't help but be shocked by his actions. He had fled the scene as if he was never there to begin with.<p>

"LAURENT!" She screamed as then leaned up against the shack wall behind the door. "Isabella, answer the door and ask what they want or else I will kill you now," I nodded standing up slowly. She held a sharp knife to my back. I opened the shack door. There stood Alice, Angela and a policeman. Why were they here? They shouldn't have come here. What if Angela was hurt? I would never forgive myself if she had been hurt.  
>"Izzy!" Angela cried. She reached up to be hugged. I shook my head at her and mouthed to Alice 'Help' She nodded. I felt the knife in my back dig in deeper breaking the skin of my lower back. I felt the blood seep into my dress. I was going to die. I hoped that Alice could get Angela away before Victoria had chance to see her.<br>"Come on Angela, we should get back to Edward," Alice said nicely. The policeman nodded his head towards me and Alice and escorted Alice and Angela away from the shack. How did they know? Did they follow me?  
>"I'm sorry for all this ma'am" He said before leaving tipping his hat.<p>

"That was close. Now let's finish what you started Isabella." She snarled before hitting me and holding the knife to my face. I saw my eyes mirrored back to me in the knife. She had cut my cheek slowly a menacing smirk on her face as she did it. Then she cut deep along my arm. Blood started flowing down my cheek and my arm. My arm was cut so deep that I would slowly bleed to death.  
>"You are no longer a beauty with a mark like that! You will suffer just like I will. I will be stared at and now you will be. Not because you are beautiful but because you are hideous. Grab my things, Riley. We need to leave London" Victoria said before pulling me out the back door. She proceeded to tie my wrists together pull me to the room where I had once stayed. She tied my hands against the bed posts and proceeded to push the knife into my legs and arms. She was marking me. Then she stopped. She left the room and walked out of the room towards the door. The sun was setting. The street-lamps in the street were being lit. I tried undoing the knots with my teeth but they wouldn't budge. I had loosened them so they could slip over the edge of the bed posts. I shuffled towards the door quietly. Victoria was crouched on the floor covering something. Or someone. I shuffle more towards the exit. Laurent lay lifeless on the floor. Was he dead? Victoria bent down and checked to see if he was breathing. "UGH! Serves you right!" She hit his chest. Riley crouched down and looked in Laurent's pockets. He stood up abruptly when Victoria grabbed his arm.<br>"Quickly walk through the alleyway," Victoria ordered. Riley nodded.  
>"You thought you could get away with this?" A rough voice laughed. The voice who must have murdered Laurent, maybe? "Thank you Felix. I'll make sure that I double what I give you when you get her!" Another voice ordered. Had I heard that voice before?<br>"NO! I'll do it" Riley shouted. Then it went black. Had I been hit? Where was I?

The bounds on my hands were no longer there and something was in my hand. I opened my eyes - the locket! Had Riley given me it? I turned over and realised I was in a bed. My own bed. I looked up. Edward was sat on the floor with his head resting on the bed. He was sound asleep. Could I wake him? No never.  
>"Edward?" I whispered. He woke up and the green orbs were shining into my own. "What happened?"<br>"Oh you're awake! You're safe now. Riley saved you but the Volturi Police had to take him in. They arrested him on suspicion of murder" He said. I frowned. Had another life been lost at the extent of my own? I felt like I was forever indebted to Riley – even though his intentions were inpure.  
>"Don't you remember?" Edward whispered. I shook my head. He smiled. "It was better if you didn't know"<p>

I needed to know what had happened. I would have to find Felix or get Edward to open up to me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome Ladies and Gentlefolk to the World of Twilight and the world of Slave to Life!**

**Sorry for the long wait! **

_Previously in Slave to Life:_

_I needed to know what had happened. I would have to find Felix or get Edward to open up to me. _

**Edward's Point Of View**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 13 - Dazzling Delight<span>  
><strong>

Isabella would be the death of me.

That became apparent after the fiastco that Isabella went through with Victoria and her cronies. Poor Isabella. She did not need this in her life at this moment. The poor girl. _Girl_, I thought _Was it accurate of me to really call Isabella a girl? She would be my wife. _I must stop referring to my fiancé as a girl when she is not. She is at marriageable age, of course, thus making her a woman. I braided my fingers through my hair frustrated at the ordeal that was playing in my head. I slicked back my hair and straightened up my coat before knocking on Isabella's bedroom door. _Knock. _No answer. _Knock. _No answer. I shielded my eyes out of modesty and walked in.  
>"Isabella?" I questioned. No answer. I peeked through the gaps of my fingers and saw that little Isabella was soundly asleep. Could she not hear me? I kneeled on the floor and rested my head on the end of her bed. I closed my eyes for but a second and suddenly I realised just how tired I was.<p>

I dreamt of the beach. It wasn't often I ventured out to the beach. Never mind out of London. I wished to see _my _Isabella curled into my side with a round pregnant stomach. I wanted to feel the sand between my toes and the seagulls chirping as they did above us. I wanted bliss. I wanted to escape London with Isabella and find a land where we can retire safely and have our children.

_Children _I thought _My Isabella pregnant? _ I wondered why I had thought of Isabella as pregnant. Did I want her to have my child? Would she want my child? We weren't even married yet I dreamt of nothing else.

"Edward?" Someone whispered. I shook my head. Had I fallen asleep? I looked up to see Isabella's prying eyes upon my own. "What happened?" She asked.

"Oh you're awake! You're safe now. Riley saved you but the Volturi Police had to take him in. They arrested him on suspicion of murder" I said. She frowned. I couldn't grasp what was running through Isabella's mind but I knew something about her – she couldn't forget something like this.

"Don't you remember?" I whispered. She shook her head. He smiled. "It would be better if you didn't know"

She looked at me puzzled once more – as if I'd grown two heads so to speak.

"Would you like to come down to the dining room for a spot of breakfast?" I asked politely. I stood up and straightened my shirt and jacket. Isabella giggled as her eyes ran over me. I didn't know why she had giggled. I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh Edward! My love, your bowtie!" She giggled even more. My hands flew to my bowtie and straightened it out. It wouldn't straighten. I hated bowties more than anything. She giggled once more and gestured for me to come closed. She re-tied it for me perfectly then her hand flew to my cheek gently. It stayed there for only a second but it felt as if her hands laid a mark that would always be felt. The play written by Shakespeare 'Romeo and Juliet' sprung into my head:

_This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath,_  
><em>May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet<em>

Isabella is my flower. She is my Juliet. I will have her as only mine. No man can have her once I have.

* * *

><p><strong>oooooo possessive-ward. Please review or follow along with the story for more!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome Ladies and Gentlefolk to the World of Twilight and the world of Slave to Life!**

**Sorry for the long wait!**

_Previously in Slave to Life:_

_Isabella is my flower. She is my Juliet. I will have her as only mine. No man can have her once I have._

**Isabella's Point Of View**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 14 - Blinding Light<span>**

"Would you like to come down to the dining room for a spot of breakfast?" He asked politely. He stood up and straightened his outfit. I giggled as my eyes ran over his outfit. He bowtie wasn't straight and he looked flustered. He raised an eyebrow - not knowing that what he did made me want to hold him against me. _Stop it Bella. He may be your fiance but you cannot just oogle him like that - its just improper. _I thought.

"Oh Edward! My love, your bowtie!" I giggled even more. Edward's hands flew to his bowtie and straightened it out. It wouldn't straighten. I giggled once more and gestured for him to come closer. I retied it like I had once done for _Randal I mean James. _Forgetting that, my hand unintentionally flew to his cheek and caressed it. I could not undo the mark that he had left on my soul. I couldn't dream of being without him now. He had saved me. He saved Angela. He brought me closer to Emmett and Rosalie. He gave me his love.

"Now, come on, I want to go eat!" Edward said whilst taking my hand. We rose and escaped to the dining room.

* * *

><p>During breakfast there was no awkwardness from the people around us. I felt like we were finally a family. Angela had started to fit in more with the others and played with Rosalie and Alice.<p>

"Look Izzy! I have a pretty dress and my hair is pretty" Angela giggled and danced all around the room intertwining between all of the adults.

"Angelaaaaa, sit down honey" I said laughing at her antics. Once she saw her breakfast, that Esme had made, she gaped.

"This is the best meal I will ever have! I have never seen so much food in all me life!" Everyone aww'd. Angela said grace and thanks for the lovely meal and everyone dug in. I had never seen Angela so happy. I smiled.

"So I must address a certain issue that has arose - Edward and Isabella's marriage as this will allow us to let Isabella and Angela live with us and not suffer in the workhouses. Emmett do you give your consent?" Carlisle asked. Emmett nodded and ate like a bear.

"Anything to make my Bells happy!" He agreed.

"Does this mean that Izzy will be my new mummy?" Angela asked innocently. Edward smiled at me.

"If you want me to be" I said holding back the tears that came to my eyes. I couldn't be happier. I needed her in my life. I needed Angela and I needed Edward.

"How soon can we hold a wedding?" I asked looking between both Edward and Angela. Carlisle answered.

"As soon as possible"

"This week?" Edward asked. I couldn't believe it I was getting married. I would be Mrs Edward Cullen and Angela would be Angela Cullen - my daughter. I couldn't wait to be married to Edward. The one I love.

* * *

><p><strong>Short Chapter this time people! I hope you enjoy it!<strong>

**Please leave me a nice review or follow along with the story for more**


	15. REWRITE

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span class="hiliteStyle"strongSo I am officially rewriting Slave To Life! I hope you will all read along as I rewrite the love story of Bella and Edward!/strong/span/span/p 


End file.
